The present invention relates generally to methods and implements for aligning components on a vehicle during a vehicle manufacturing process. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to aligning a vehicle door and fender on a vehicle during manufacture.
In the manufacture of automobiles on an assembly line, the automobile moves through a number of assembly points. Each of the assembly points, or stations, generally adds or adjusts components on the automobile. A mechanism at such an assembly point that manipulates components on and onto the automobile is generally known as a fixture.
Each fixture generally has a specialized task to perform. Various fixtures require varying levels of interaction with a human operator, from complete manual operation to complete automation.
One known fixture application is the alignment of front fenders on a body of the automobile relative to the front edge of each of the front automobile doors. This installation requires the proper orientation of the vehicle fender in each of three dimensions, relative to the respective door. The fender is generally formed with a rear edge to match the front edge of the door, so that a properly aligned fender and door will define a uniform gap therebetween. Proper vertical alignment aids in ensuring the uniformity of the gap. Proper horizontal alignment (front-to-rear of the automobile) results in an aesthetically pleasing seam that presents minimal discontinuity to the wind stream generated along the side of the automobile during forward movement of the vehicle at operating speed. Likewise, proper lateral alignment (into or away from the side of the car) will prevent the generation of unnecessary drag and wind noise during operation.
Apparatus and methods for aligning the fender and door are known, but require tedious and time-consuming manual adjustment by the fixture operator. The consumption of time and effort slows down the assembly line, increasing the cost of production. Furthermore such methods may still not result in the uniform product desired.
It would be advantageous to have a fixture and method whereby a door and fender can be aligned while on the assembly line, in a known and uniform, repeatable manner, with minimal input on the part of a human operator.
In one of its aspects, the invention includes a fixture for use on an automobile assembly line for removably attaching to an automobile fender and an adjacent door, and for aligning the fender to the door to create a uniform spacing therebetween. The fixture comprises: a door attachment portion for securing the fixture to the door, comprising at least one vacuum-actuated suction device; a fender attachment portion for securing the fixture to the fender, comprising at least one vacuum-actuated suction device; a spacing device for establishing a spacing between the door and the fender; and a transverse adjustment mechanism for moving the door attachment portion relative to the fender attachment portion.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises a lifting mechanism for positioning and holding the fender at a predefined height relative to the door.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises the transverse adjustment mechanism being adapted to move the door attachment portion relative to the fixture.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises a second transverse adjustment mechanism for moving the fender attachment mechanism relative to the fixture.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises a manual release for deactivating the vacuum-actuated suction devices of the door and fender attachment mechanisms.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises a probe for insertion into a corresponding aperture in the door, the probe being fixedly attached to the fixture.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises a switch for detecting a proximity of the fixture to one of the fender and door and activating a respective vacuum-actuated suction device.
In a further embodiment, the invention further comprises the spacing device comprising a blade for insertion between the door and fender.
In a further embodiment, the invention comprises a method of assembling a fender to a vehicle, comprising the steps of: aligning an assembly fixture with a door mounted on the vehicle; securing the fixture to the door; adjusting the position of the door relative to a known orientation on the fixture; aligning the fender at a known height relative to the fixture; securing the fixture to the fender; adjusting the position of the fender relative to a known orientation on the fixture; fixing the position of the fender relative to the door; and releasing the fixture from the door and fender.
In a further embodiment, the invention comprises a manually operated fixture within an automobile assembly line for removably attaching to an automobile fender and an adjoining door and aligning the fender to the door while maintaining a uniform gap or spacing therebetween. The fixture comprises: a door attachment mechanism for securing the fixture to the door, comprising a plurality of vacuum-actuated suction devices; a fender attachment mechanism for securing the fixture to the fender, comprising a plurality of vacuum-actuated suction devices; a probe for insertion into a corresponding aperture in the door, the probe being fixedly attached to the fixture; a spacing blade for defining a gap between the door and the fender, the blade being fixedly attached to the fixture; a lifting mechanism for positioning and holding the fender at a predefined height; a transverse adjustment mechanism for moving the door attachment mechanism relative to the fixture; a transverse adjustment mechanism for moving the fender attachment mechanism relative to the fixture; a switch for detecting a proximity of the fixture to one of the fender and door and activating a respective vacuum-actuated suction device; and a manual release for deactivating each of the vacuum-actuated suction devices of the door and fender attachment mechanisms.